New Mama, New Friends
by scarletraika
Summary: Twoshot. Bocah itu menganga, menatap begitu banyak anak-anak yang duduk, bermain, mengobrol, dan tertawa di sepanjang trotoar. Sequel of Mother's Paranoid. AU, OOC, chibi Naruto and the gang.
1. Chapter 1: New Mama

Okay. Ini dia twoshot untuk sekuel "Mother's Paranoid". XD

Saran saya sih, lebih baik baca dulu prekuelnya sebelum baca yang ini. Biar lebih ngerti gitu… XDD

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto.

Warnings:

AU, OOC, chibi cuteness u.u and lebayness too, and bahasa yang tidak baku. XD Eh, ada shounen ai-nya ngga ya? *pasang pose mikir*

Do not like, do not read.

Saya persembahkan untuk semua reader dan reviewer yang minta dibuatkan sekuel MP.

Happy reading, Minna-chan… XD

-X-

Pagi yang sangat indah di hari Sabtu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang sehat bertiup lembut, sementara sang surya memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat dengan begitu indah. Setetes air embun di semak-semak halaman kediaman Namikaze yang tenang menitik ke tanah. Membuat tanah cokelat yang basah menjadi semakin basah.

Rumah mungil bermodel minimalis itu terlihat sepi. Terlampau sepi. Padahal mobil sedan berwarna silver milik keluarga Namikaze itu tengah terparkir manis di garasi, pertanda bahwa sang pemilik tidak pergi ke mana-mana hari ini. Lalu… kenapa begitu hening? Padahal jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sembilan, yang seharusnya sudah—

"Mamaa~!"

Ah. Akhirnya sebuah suara serak-serak basah yang indah terdengar melengking di kediaman keluarga kecil itu. Menunjukkan kebenaran akan bukti adanya kendaraan silver yang terparkir manis. Sang anak, sang Mama, dan sang Pa—

"Kenapa Papa ndak kasih tau Nayu kalo…"—terhenti sejenak dengan suara tarikan napas pendek—"kalo… Papa mau pelgi keljha tadi malem, Mama?"

Oh… ternyata sang Papa tidak ada di rumah. Ternyata anggota keluarga Namikaze tidak lengkap pada pagi yang cerah ini. Ternyata di rumah bercat kelabu itu hanya ada sang anak dan sang Mama… Yeah. Setidaknya dugaan tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Kushina menghela napas melihat anaknya. Naruto yang masih memakai piyama biru muda dan topi tidur berbentuk penguin yang tengah tersenyum itu mengukir raut wajah yang tidak semanis topinya. Balita pirang itu memanyunkan bibir dan menyatukan kedua alisnya. Kesal.

"Naru sayang…" Sang mama berjongkok di hadapan anaknya yang tengah merajuk itu. "Tadi malam Naru itu udah bobo. Mama sama Papa 'kan ngga tega kalo harus bangunin Naru," wanita berambut merah itu mendesah pelan. Ia sudah menduga kalau akan begini jadinya.

Anak pirang itu merengut lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Ia merasa kesal sekali. Dadanya terasa begitu panas seperti saat ia tengah kehilangan salah satu mainan kesayangannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah berjanji pada teman barunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengasyikkan pada hari ini kemarin. Ia sudah berjanji akan ikut "berpetualang" dengan Uchiha bungsu, dan untuk itu ia membutuhkan sang Papa. Ia yakin—hampir seratus persen—kalau ia tak akan bisa ikut dengan teman barunya jika ia meminta izin pada Mamanya.

Huft... Naruto sudah tahu sifat Mamanya, dan karena itu ia hendak meminta izin pada sang Papa yang jauh lebih baik hati, peduli, mengerti keadaannya, dan santai. Seperti insiden "es krim" beberapa hari yang lalu itu, contohnya. Saat di mana ia sudah hampir putus asa dengan keinginannya untuk membeli sebuah cone es krim yang tidak mungkin terkabul karena ia meminta izin pada Mama. Tapi lalu, sang Papa tercinta datang membela. Lalu bahkan Papa juga yang memberinya selembar uang untuk dua buah cone es krim.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat dada Naruto kecil semakin sesak saja. Ia menunduk lesu. Habis sudah harapannya untuk pergi bermain bersama Sasuke hari ini…

"Naru…" suara lembut sang Mama terdengar. "Jangan merajuk begitu dong, sayang… Papa 'kan sudah sering dipanggil dinas tiba-tiba seperti tadi malam. Toh nanti malam atau besok pagi, Papa juga sudah ada di rumah lagi," sambung Kushina dengan nada membujuk khas seorang Mama.

Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya sambil tetap cemberut. Membalas pandangan teduh wanita bermata hijau itu dengan sepasang mata besar miliknya. Ia menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Tapi Nayu tuh, mau—ng… ngomong sesyuatu cama Papa, Mama..."

"Hmm…" Sang Mama mendekap anak pirangnya erat. "Kalau gitu… kenapa Nayu ngga ngomong sama Mama aja? Kan Mama sekarang ada di sini…"

Balita pirang itu menatap Mamanya tak percaya sambil menggigit bibir. Justru hal ini yang ingin ia hindari sedari tadi, bukan? Aduuh—!

"Tapi Nayu 'kan maunya ngomong cama Papa, Mama…"

"Ehem," Kushina tersenyum lembut melihat anak tunggalnya tersebut. Aah. Ada yang sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan Mama, nih yaa…? "Masa' Naru ceritanya sama Papa aja sih? Mama ngga diceritain lagi sekarang, ya?" Sedikit rasa perih menghujam ulu hatinya. Apa iya, sekarang Naruto-nya yang terkasih sudah mulai meninggalkannya?

Mendengar perkataan sang Mama tersebut, Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia bisa menangkap nada sedih di kalimat Kushina tadi. Sambil menggigit bibirnya lagi, ia berkata pelan, "Nayu chayang banget cama Mama lho, Ma…"

Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa indah. Ia kembali menarik anaknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, sebelum menggosokkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi chubby Naruto. "Harus gitu dong, Naru sayang… Mama 'kan juga sayang banget sama Naru."

Dan Naruto kecil pun ikut tertawa.

-X-

Jarum jam dinding di ruangan keluarga Namikaze telah menunjuk angka sepuluh, menandakan bahwa pagi mulai menjadi siang. Namikaze Kushina menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berdenyut, dan ia merasa ingin sekali menghajar Minato.

Bahkan jika ia sama sekali tak memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Yeah… Naruto sudah melakukan hal apa yang sang mama inginkan tadi—bercerita pada Mama tentang apa yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Papa—dan ternyata semuanya tidak bertambah baik. Naruto bilang kalau ia ingin meminta izin untuk bermain lagi bersama Sasuke selepas makan siang nanti.

Kushina tak akan terlalu keberatan jika hal itu dilakukan di rumahnya sendiri. Atau di halaman rumahnya, di jalanan depan rumahnya, dan bahkan di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Toh, Uchiha Mikoto juga adalah salah satu kawan dekatnya. Dan sejak kejadian "es krim" itu, Sasuke dan anak kecilnya sudah bisa dibilang bersahabat dekat.

Sungguh ia tak akan keberatan, tapi…

Sekali lagi sepasang mata beriris hijau itu melirik pada sosok mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sosok mungil anaknya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa—sama seperti dirinya—sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang telanjang. Rambut pirang model spike-nya tak berdiri ke atas kali ini.

Saat mandi pagi (yang kesiangan) tadi sang Mama memaksanya untuk mencuci rambut (Naruto sangat membenci shampoo). sehingga helaian keemasan itu jatuh dan basah oleh tetesan-tetesan air berwangi strawberi. Walaupun tadi Mama sudah mengeringkannya sedikit menggunakan handuk.

"Kenapa harus main jauh-jauh seperti itu, Naru?" Kushina menghela napas. "Kalau Naruto minta izin main di rumah Uchiha, Mama memang masih mengizinkan, karena rumah kita dan rumah Uchiha itu masih satu jalan. Tapi masa' sekarang Naru mau minta main ke blok lain? Mama—" wanita berambut merah itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Mama…" Naruto kecil memandang sang Mama dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia tak suka melihat Mamanya sedih dan bingung begini. "Mama jangan syedih gitu, Ma…" ujarnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan kanan Kushina yang langsing.

Sang Mama mendengus geli. Memangnya karena siapa ia jadi merasa gundah begini? Aah… sikap anak satu-satunya itu memang manis sekali.

"Lagian…" Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lebih pelan. Kushina bersumpah kalau ia melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah kecoklatan anaknya itu. "Ng—itu… 'kan Nayu mainnya bayengan cama Chacuke, Ma…" lanjut bocah itu, semakin memelankan volume suaranya.

"Terus?" sang Mama bertanya dengan tajam. Ia menangkap gelagat mencurigakan di dalam sikap anaknya ini, dan perasaan khawatir yang sedari tadi menyelimuti hati kecilnya semakin membesar saja. "Memangnya terus kenapa kalo Naru mainnya sama Sasuke?"

"Yaaah—" Wajah kecoklatan itu tertunduk. Kushina dapat melihat anaknya itu menggoyangkan kakinya semakin kencang pertanda tengah gugup. "Chacuke 'kan syudah beshar, Ma… Nayu 'kan ndak main cendilian kalo gitu."

Sang Mama menghela napas. "Tetap saja… Naru itu masih kecil banget, sayang…" Kushina menarik tubuh mungil anaknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Naru itu masih terlalu kecil untuk main sendiri jauh-jauh gitu." lanjutnya lembut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pirangnya, sebelum membalikkan badan sehingga menghadap ke arah sang Mama. "Nayu ndak cendilian, Mama… 'Kan udah ada Chacuke."

Ingin rasanya Kushina menepuk keningnya sendiri. Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi… Hah! Bahkan bocah berambut hitam itu hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari anaknya. Apa istimewanya, coba?

"Sasuke juga 'kan masih kecil, Naru…" Kushina merasa kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Apa yang salah dengan anaknya ini? Mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu? Karena rasanya saat ia masih sekecil Naruto dulu, ia…

Tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik saat ia mencoba mengingat masa kecilnya. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu tersentak.

Apa kegiatannya sehari-hari?

Ia bermain kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya. Memberi makan anak kucing dengan semangkuk susu bayi yang ia ambil secara diam-diam dari dapur. Mencoba memanjat pohon seperti teman-teman laki-lakinya yang lain, lalu terjatuh. Memanjat pagar tetangga untuk mengambil bolanya yang terlempar ke halaman rumah orang. Bermain layang-layang di atas bukit yang sejuk. Berlomba mengejar dan menangkap kupu-kupu paling indah dengan sebuah jala kecil yang ayahnya berikan untuknya.

Wanita itu merasa terpukul.

Ia juga memancing di sungai dangkal dekat rumahnya dengan sebatang ranting yang diikat dengan seutas tali tipis, yang diujung talinya diberi umpan berupa cacing kecil berwarna cokelat muda. Belajar naik sepeda roda dua sampai ia mendapatkan banyak lecet di siku dan goresan-goresan berdarah di lututnya. Berpetualang mencari serangga (yang langka di lapangan berilalang lebat saat musim panas. Membeli es krim di kedai terdekat. Ia ingat, ia paling menyukai es krim rasa cokelat.

Kushina tercenung. Tak ada yang salah dengan anaknya. Karena di sini, yang salah adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang terlalu egois dan paranoid. Dirinya yang terlalu khawatir. Wanita itu menarik napas panjang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sosok suaminya yang ia kasihi itu.

"Tapi badannya Chacuke udah gedhe banget, Ma… Lebih gedhe dali badan Nayu. Chacuke itu udah… tinggi banget!"

"Gitu ya?" Kushina menghela napas lagi.

"Iya, Ma…" Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. "Chacuke itu udah jadi—mmh… kakaknya Nayu."

"Okay, Naru sayang…" ujar sang Mama sambil mengarahkan anaknya untuk menatap wajahnya. Mama dan anak itu saling menatap lekat-lekat. "Memangnya hari ini Sasuke mengajak Naru main ke mana?"

Wajah bocah pirang itu mendadak sumringah. "Kata Chacuke ndak jauh kok, Ma… Cuma ke lumahnya—ng… N-naya aja." Terkadang Naruto kecil bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana cara orang dewasa bisa merubah sikap secara cepat begitu. Karena tadinya ia berpikir Mama akan marah padanya. Ia merasa senang.

Naya? Kushina tersenyum kecil. Nara maksudnya? Kediaman keluarga Nara. Seingatnya jalan tempat rumah Nara berada hanya berbeda dua blok dari sini. Memang tidak terlalu jauh sih… Lagipula, di blok tempat keluarga Nara tinggal juga banyak anak-anak tetangga yang masih kecil. Mungkin saja hari ini Uchiha itu ingin mngenalkan anaknya pada anak-anak lain.

"Naru mau ngapain ke rumah Nara, sayang…?"

"Ng—kata Chacuke, ini lahasia lho, Ma…" Kushina melihat sepasang mata beriris biru milik anaknya itu menerawang sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar. Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman manis terbaiknya. "Kata Chacuke, kita mau beli esh klim di tukang esh klim lewat jalan—ng… jalan lahasia." Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil terus menatap Mamanya dengan senang. "Kata Chacuke kita mau lewat jalan—ng… pintas, Ma!"

Sungguh persis seperti dirinya saat masih bocah dulu. Senang bermain-main, selalu tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang padahal sangat sederhana, dan menganggap hal-hal remeh itu penting. Kekanak-kanakan. Tapi memang mereka masih anak-anak, bukan?

"Okay," Sang Mama meraih kedua bahu mungil anaknya, dan meremasnya pelan. "Mama pikir ngga ada salahnya Mama mengizinkan Naru main hari ini. Ya, Naru benar… 'kan udah ada Sasuke yang jagain Naru," Kushina menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

Bocah berambut pirang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tak percaya. "Benelan, Ma…?"

"Beneran, Naru sayang…" Kushina mendekap anaknya erat. "Tapi Naru harus mandi dulu nanti. Terus pakai baju lengan panjang, karena Mama ngga mau Naru digigit serangga. Terus Naru juga harus pakai kaus kaki sebelum pakai sepatu sandalnya, supaya kaki Naru ngga kotor kena tanah. Okay?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi Nayu mau minta uang cama Mama ya? Chacuke bilang mau beli esh klim lagi, coalnya…" Bocah pirang itu mengukir cengiran tak berdosa.

Senyuman sang Mama menghilang perlahan. Es krim lagi? Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu Minato baru membiarkannya membeli dua buah cone es krim. Walaupun saat pulangnya, Naruto bercerita bahwa ia memberikan sebuah es krim miliknya ke Uchiha itu.

Kushina menghela napas. Ucapan suaminya saat itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia harus melepaskan anaknya perlahan-lahan. Tidak boleh begini terus. Karena… kapan anaknya bisa menjadi dewasa kalau ia selalu tak berani mengambil resiko untuk anaknya? Kushina harus berani.

"Ya, Naru sayang… Nanti Mama kasih uangnya," Dengan mengukir sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan, Kushina melanjutkan, "Kapan Sasuke akan menjemputmu, sayang?"

**To be continued**

Maafkan kesalahan saya di chapter ini. Silahkan review, Minna-chan… XD


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Silahkan dinikmati, Minna-chan… *bows*

-X-

Bocah Namikaze berambut pirang itu tengah berdiri menyender ke dinding pagar rumahnya yang putih bersih. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia memainkan tiga buah uang koin yang tadi diberikan oleh sang Mama untuk membeli sebuah cone es krim. Yaah. Hari ini Mama hanya memberinya uang untuk satu buah cone es krim. Tak apalah, toh hal itu saja sudah membuat Naruto kecil tertawa senang.

Kini ia sedang menunggu kawannya menjemput. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tak tertawa lagi. Karena kata Mama, ia tak boleh ribut-ribut jika sedang keluar rumah. Bukan berarti ia boleh teriak juga jika di dalam rumah. Naruto kecil hanya merasa terlalu senang.

Ia tidak sabar dengan "petualangan"nya kali ini. Ah. Sasuke memang baik sekali.

Suara sepasang sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam yang ia kenal selama beberapa hari terakhir ini terdengar keras. Membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya super cepat. Dan suara pekikan khas anak-anak pun keluar dari mulutnya, "Chacuke~!"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam pekat yang menurut Naruto, bertubuh sangat tinggi itu berjalan mendekati si pirang. Memutar bola matanya sambil mengukir seringai kecil, "Berisik sekali, Nayuto…"

Sepasang mata biru melotot kesal. "Diam kau!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya enak sekali menggoda balita pirang satu ini. Nakal memang. Tapi percaya atau tidak, semalam ia susah sekali memejamkan mata untuk tidur karena memikirkan anak itu. E-ehem. Memikirkan kesulitannya ke rumah Nara karena membawa anak berisik ini, maksudnya.

"Ayo kita belangkhat, Chacuke!" Naruto berseru kencang seraya meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang putih.

Uchiha itu sedikit tersentak kaget. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, dan menggenggam tangan kecoklatan Naruto. "Hn," gumamnya pelan. Wajah putihnya sedikit merona, ia menikmati posisi mereka sekarang ini. Dan dua bocah itu pun mulai melangkahkan kaki santai.

Di sebuah jendela kaca rumah bercat kelabu itu, sepasang mata hijau mengamati mereka dengan sedikit gugup. Kushina berusaha mati-matian menahan perasaan serta keinginannya untuk menyusul dua bocah itu. Wanita itu pun menghela napas panjang.

Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Kushina. Naruto akan baik-baik saja…

-X-

Ia merasa lelah. Uuh. Merasa sangat lelah. Biasanya ia berjalan-jalan dengan Mama dan Papa sambil naik mobil. Lagipula jika Mama dan Papa mengajaknya ke Mall, yang mengharuskan orang-orang untuk berjalan kaki, sang Papa pasti akan menggendongnya.

Tapi kali ini… di saat ia diharuskan berjalan kaki di jalan aspal dengan seorang anak—yang walaupun lebih tinggi darinya—tetap hanya berbeda dua tahun dari usianya. Mana mungkin ia minta digendong sama Sasuke. Aduh. Padahal rasanya, kedua kaki berkaus kaki coklat itu sudah sangat nyeri.

"Chacuke…" bocah pirang itu memanggil kawannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Duduk dulu, ya. Nayu capek ini…" Dengan wajah memelas, ia menarik tangan sang Uchiha agar berhenti berjalan. Ya, satu lagi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya begitu cepat, membuatnya susah menyusul kecepatan langkah anak laki-laki berkulit putih itu. Uh.

"Ck," Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh untuk melihat keadaan anak balita dibelakangnya. "Aku tahu jadinya pasti akan sangat merepotkan kalau membawa bocah sepertimu." Ia mendengus pelan.

Tak ada jawaban. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Naruto kecil langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas aspal jalan yang berwarna hitam. Duduk, okay? Bukan jongkok.

"Aw—panaash," sambil merintih pelan, Naruto segera berdiri lagi. Bagaimana tidak panas? Ini aspal. Saat tengah hari begini, dengan matahari yang mengeluarkan sinar teriknya tak tanggung-tanggung.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut sedikit. Sedetik kemudian ia mengukir seringai, dan detik berikutnya ia tertawa pelan. Ya, pelan. Tapi menyakitkan hati.

"Chacuke jahat. Uh—!"

Tawa sang Uchiha terdengar semakin keras. Lalu kemudian, sebuah tepukan lembut terasa oleh Naruto di atas kepalanya. Ia yang tengah berjongkok di atas aspal menengadah ke atas. Menemukan sebuah senyuman di wajah putih Sasuke. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ck. Tentu saja panas, kalau kau duduk di jalanan begitu," Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Bangunlah. Kita duduk dulu di pinggir trotoar."

Naruto melihat anak berambut hitam itu menarik tangan kanannya dari kepalanya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bawah sebuah pohon di pinggir jalan, dan duduk di sana. Kedua mata hitam anak itu terus memperhatikan dirinya yang masih berjongkok di tengah jalan. Dan Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Err—wow.

"Che," sekali lagi, Naruto mendengar anak laki-laki itu mendengus keras. "Kenapa kau masih berjongkok di tengah jalan begitu, bodoh? Sudah kubilang agar jangan duduk panas-panasan seperti itu."

Naruto masih mematung tak percaya.

"Tapi kalau kau memang mau sakit dengan panas-panasan begitu,"—sang Uchiha mengangkat kedua bahunya—"ya terserah kaulah. Itu bukan usrusanku lagi."

Dengan perlahan, si bocah pirang berdiri. Dengan mulut setengah terbuka, ia berjalan ke arah teman barunya itu dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

Naruto kembali menggigit bibirnya. "Nayu kila tadi, Chacuke ndak mau nulutin Nayu—kita istilahat... ng, duduk dulu cebental." Bocah berkulit kecoklatan itu tersenyum lebar. "Nayu pikil tadi, Chacuke mau ninggalin Nayu cendilian. Eh, telnyata ndak."

Dengan sepasang mata birunya, ia melihat anak berkulit putih itu menatapnya begitu lama. Naruto tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu, tapi ia menyukainya. Dan untuk itu, Naruto kembali tersenyum. Untuk kawan barunya, yang menurutnya begitu baik.

"Hn. Tentu saja," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia membuang muka sedikit, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang anak bayi sepertimu sendirian di tengah jalan. Bisa-bisa semua orang akan keluar dari rumahnya karena mendengar tangisanmu yang berisik itu nanti." Dan Naruto melihat, Sasuke kembali mengukir seringai jelek yang menyebalkan itu lagi di wajahnya.

Uh. Jelek. Jelek. Jelek!

Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya tanda jengkel, si bicah pirang menggerutu, "Tuh liat, Chacuke ngomongnya cembalangan lagi. Nyebelin. Jelek banget, uh."

"Terserah,"—seringai Sasuke semakin lebar—"karena aku tidak peduli."

Kedua alis sang Namikaze menyatu. Bagaimana bisa barusan ia menganggap anak jangkung yang sangat menyebalkan ini baik hati? Uh. Kenapa kadang Sasuke bisa begitu baik dan menyenangkan, tapi di lain waktu ia juga bisa menjadi anak menyebalkan yang jahat sekali?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tangannya. Membuat Naruto yang tengah mengomel-ngomel di dalam hati itu tersentak.

"Berdiri, Naruto." Naruto menoleh ke atas untuk melihat sang pemilik suara. "Kau harus jalan lagi sekarang. Atau kita akan ketinggalan penjual es krim itu."

Si pirang menghela napas pasrah, sementara tangan kanannya masih digenggam oleh Sasuke yeng telah bangkit. Padahal mereka 'kan baru duduk sebentar sekali.

"Hei. Jangan kau pikir aku mau membiarkanmu duduk lama-lama di sini untuk istirahat ya. Bagaimana pun juga, kita pergi siang ini kan untuk mengejar penjual es krim itu di rumah Shikamaru."

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sedikit merasa takut dengan tatapan Sasuke yang tajam itu. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya sedikit sebelum mengangkat suara pelan, "Uuh—iya, iya…"

Anak berambut hitam itu mendengus pelan. Mungkin untuk menyembunyikan bibirnya yang ingin menyunggingkan senyum. "Ayo bergerak cepat. Atau kau mau kugendong seperti anak bayi, Nayuto?"

Ahaha. Mari lupakan sejenak panggilan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu kepadanya tadi. Karena kalimat terakhir sang Uchiha benar-benar membuat Naruto kecil menggigit bibirnya senang sekaligus tak percaya. Ia menatap anak berkulit putih itu dengan berbinar-binar.

"Eh…? Chacuke tadi bilang mau gendong Nayu kayak Papa?" Naruto terkikik pelan. Ia tak percaya Sasuke bisa menjadi sebaik ini juga. "Nayu mau kok, Chacuke. Nayu mau~!"

Hening sejenak.

Uchiha Sasuke melotot memandang anak pirang di depannya. "Jangan mimpi," ia mendesis sambil menatap horor ke arah bocah pirang yang terlampau polos itu. Tadi 'kan ia hanya menyindir saja. "Ayo cepat jalannya. Dan tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menggendongmu."

Si balita pirang melangkahkan kakinya dengan bibir manyun.

-X-

Ah. Naruto menganga.

Dan jika tangannya tidak ditarik oleh Sasuke agar tetap berjalan, ia pasti sudah mematung. Mata birunya memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara dadanya bergemuruh oleh campuran perasaan antara senang, tertarik, penasaran, dan salah tingkah. Uh. Setetes keringat mengalir di keningnya.

Ia tak pernah mengalami hal ini selama hidupnya. Setidaknya, sepanjang ingatan yang mampu terekam di otaknya, ia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Berhadapan dengan begitu banyak anak-anak sebayanya yang tengah duduk di sepanjang trotoar pinggir jalan. Naruto sedikit merasa linglung. Betapa banyaknya wajah asing di sini, dan ia merasa tak akan pernah bisa mengingat wajah orang-orang itu. Saking banyaknya.

Dan mereka semua saling mengobrol dan tertawa. Berkerumun ramai-ramai seperti itu. Alangkah menyenangkannya… Dalam hati, Naruto kecil sangat berharap bisa menjadi salah satu di antara kelompok itu. Mereka semua kelihatan sangat ramah, pikirnya.

"Sasuke!" suara pekikan seorang anak perempuan menyadarkan si pirang dari lamunannya. Dan ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Seorang gadis kecil yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan—ia rasa—lebih tua, mungkin seumuran dengan Sasuke. Berambut—err warna apa itu ya? Kalau tidak salah Mama sudah pernah mengajarinya tentang warna itu. Karena itu adalah warna yang sama dengan jepit rambut Mama yang baru.

Eng—merah? Ah! Bukan… Itu merah muda.

Lagi pula ini juga pertama kalinya Naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut seperti itu. Dengan sebuah bando merah jambu di atas kepalanya. Naruto rasa anak itu cantik. Walaupun tentu saja jauh lebih cantik Mama.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau bawa uangnya nggak?"

Naruto menoleh lagi. Kini ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat. Anak itu nyengir begitu lebar sehingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Si pirang mengikik dalam hati. Ya ampun. Alangkah menyenangkannya kalau ia dan anak laki-laki itu bisa berteman nanti. Rasanya anak berambut cokelat itu begitu mengasyikkan.

Naruto melirik ke atas, ke arah wajah putih Sasuke. Ingin melihat bagaimana jawabannya untuk pertanyaan anak tadi itu.

"Hn… tentu saja."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi… lagi-lagi…

"Eh, Sas… siapa itu?"

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa maksud anak perempuan berkuncir dua itu? Siapa yang dia maksud dengan "siapa" ya?

"Aih. Kau benar-benar membawanya, Uchiha."

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah meliriknya. Apa sih maksudnya mereka? Tapi Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak perempuan yang mengangkat suara tadi. Anak perempuan yang—ng, berkuncir empat.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat sadar. Wah. Gadis itu tinggi sekali. Pasti dia lebih tua dari Sasuke juga.

"Wah, Sas… Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar membawa anak itu."

Ia kini kembali menatap ke depan sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna… Huuh. Ia tak tahu warna apa itu.

"Salam kenal, anak baru…"

Ia membelalak sedikit.

"Hei, Pirang…"

Naruto membeku di tempat.

-X-

"Kau tinggal di mana sih?"

"Hei… kau bisa main layang-layang nggak?"

"Jangan. Kau ke rumahku saja ya? Di sana kita main rumah-rumahan, dan nanti kau harus jadi anakku!"

"Dia kan laki-laki, Sakura. Masa' mau kau suruh masak?"

"Huu~ karena itulah dia yang jadi anakku, Kiba bodoh."

"Lebih baik kita main sepeda saja."

"Kau 'kan tidak punya sepeda, Neji. Punyamu itu namanya skuter…"

"Huh. Aku bisa minta sepeda pada ayahku nanti."

"Kau bisa naik sepatu roda, nggak?"

"Tenten sombong, uh. Yang punya sepatu roda 'kan cuma kamu dan Lee."

"Hehehe…"

"Lebih baik kita main mobil remote control. Okay, Pirang?"

"Mobil-mobilan terus. Dasar anak laki-laki!"

"Uh-huh."

Naruto merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Ia baru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, anak lain sudah mendahuluinya. Begitu banyak tatapan-tatapan baru dari berpasang-pasang mata berwarna-warni itu. Ia suka semuanya, tapi entah kenapa, ia juga merasa malu. Begitu banyak wajah-wajah asing di hadapannya. Semuanya memang ramah, tapi melihat itu malah membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Anak laki-laki berkaus biru itu menatapnya yang tengah duduk di pinggir jalan sambil dikelilingi begitu banyak anak-anak lain. Ia menyeringai sedikit. Anak pirang itu langsung cemberut.

"Hei! Kenapa dari tadi diam saja, Pirang?"

"Iya… kenapa nggak jawab pertanyaanku sih?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak, _Dali tadi Nayu tuh, ya, mau ngomong. Tapi kaliannya ngomong telus-telusan, sampe Nayu ndak bisa ngomong apa-apa._

Tapi kenyataannya… Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang keributan yang terjadi di depannya itu bingung.

"Namamu siapa sih? Masa' dari tadi kita manggilnya "Pirang" terus?"

Naruto menatap anak perempuan bermata biru di depannya ini dengan senang. Akhirnya ada anak yang benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk berbicara. Sambil tersenyum manis, ia menjawab, "Na-mi—"

"Namanya Nayuto."

Aargh~! Rasanya Naruto ingin menjerit marah. Kenapa saat ia sudah berhasil ngomong, malah ada anak lain yang berbicara lagi. Dengan kesal ia melirik ke arah anak menyebalkan yang sudah memotong perkataannya tadi. Tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut hitam.

_Chacuke…_

Naruto makin menekuk wajahnya. Dia itu memang sangat jelek dan menyebalkan, uh.

"Eng—Pirang…?"

Naruto ingin menjawab panggilan itu dengan teriakan, _kenapa sih? Lambutmu juga 'kan pilang, anak pelempuan pilang!_

Tapi toh, ia hanya menoleh ke arah anak perempuan berkuncir satu itu dengan manyun.

"Namamu benar-benar Nayuto, ya?"

Uuh! Naruto mengepal menahan kesal. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri sambil menyentakkan kakinya, dan menjerit—ng… lumayan keras, "Nama Nayu tuh bukan Nayuto! Tapi—"

Terpotong. Sekali lagi ucapan si bocah Namikaze terpotong... tapi bukan karena ucapan orang lain.

Segera, wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia merasa begitu malu, karena kini semua tatapan anak-anak itu mengarah kepadanya yang tengah berdiri. Tatapan-tatapan kaget karena tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berteriak. Tubuhnya mematung. Tapi matanya masih sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke yang, lagi-lagi, tengah menyeringai jelek.

"—T-tapi," Naruto merasa lidahnya kelu. "N-na-mi-ka-ze Nayuto…"

Hening sejenak. Yang terasa begitu lama untuknya.

"Hn. Benar 'kan kataku," akhirnya sang Uchiha menyeletuk pelan. "Namanya Nayuto."

U~uuh!

-X-

"Ng, Naru… Kau masih cadel ya?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Rasanya malu sekali tadi itu. Tiba-tiba berseru keras si tengah anak-anak lain yang belum dikenalnya. Naruto hanya memandang anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu dalam diam.

"Nggak papa kalo kau masih cadel." Anak perempuan pirang yang sedari tadi terus memanggilnya "si Pirang" itu berujar lembut. "Lama-lama, nanti cadelmu pasti akan hilang, Naruto..."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah anak perempuan yang memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna ungu itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia langsung teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Huumm… iya," ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino …" anak perempuan berkuncir satu itu membalas senyumannya. "Kau panggil aku Ino, ya. Dan kita akan berteman…"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya lagi tanpa sadar. Ada anak yang mengajaknya berkenalan lagi. Dan ia merasa amat senang. Ng—siapa namanya tadi? Ino? Aah. Ia adalah anak kedua yang mau berkenalan dengannya setelah Sasuke. Dan juga masih ada anak-anak lain di sini. Lalu anak-anak yang—menurut Mama—akan banyak sekali di sekolah barunya. Mengingat hal itu, jantung Naruto jadi semakin berdebar-debar.

"Dan namaku Sakura," kini anak perempuan berbando merah itu yang mengangkat suara. "Haruno Sakura, Naruto…" dan gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Naruto kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri agak jauh darinya. Kelihatannya ia tengah mengobrol dengan tiga orang anak lainnya. Salah satunya seorang anak laki-laki berkuncir satu yang Naruto yakini sebagai anak pemilik rumah yang halaman depannya tengah mereka gunakan untuk bermain-main. Nara…

Ketika mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam Sasuke, anak berkulit putih itu tersenyum tipis. Naruto menganga sedikit. Sasuke tersenyum. Untuknya. Ahahaha… Ia pun membalas senyuman itu dengan sangat lebar. Tapi ketika ada dua sosok anak menghampiri Naruto, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak berambut panjang yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Anak laki-laki tinggi yang terus menggandeng seorang anak perempuan bertubuh kecil dan berambut pendek berwarna—ng… biru tua?

Si pirang merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Hei Naruto…" panggilan itu membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Untuk melihat seorang anak perempuan berkuncir empat yang sangat tinggi itu. Mata birunya sedikit membelalak. "Kau masih belum bisa bilang huruf "R" ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya tanpa sadar. "Oh iya, namaku Temari 'kay?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di antara ia dan Ino. Membuat si gadis pirang berkuncir satu melotot kesal.

"Jangan merebut tempat orang gitu dong!"

Naruto melihat Sakura terkikik pelan, dan "si gadis besar" hanya tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Kelihatannya kau seumuran dengan Gaara ya?" Temari mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. "Gaara akan masuk taman kanak-kanak lusa depan, kau bagaimana Naru?"

Panggilan sayang tersebut membuat Naruto merasa tak fokus untuk sejenak. Ia teringat Mama.

"Hn. Lusa depan dia juga akan masuk TK."

Naruto hampir meloncat kaget, ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya. Menjawab pertanyaan Temari tadi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Waah…

"Ah! Sasuke…" gadis berambut merah muda itu bergumam pelan di sebelahnya. Membuat si pirang sedikit merasa sedikit—eng, geli?

Hehehe.

"Kalo gitu," anak perempuan berkuncir dua datang menghampiri tempatnya duduk yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat ramai ini. Ia memakai sesuatu yang membuat Naruto merasa sangat kagum dan iri. Gadis berambut cokelat itu memakai sepatu bagus beroda yang sering ia lihat di televisi rumahnya bersama Mama dan Papa. "Pantas saja kalau Naruto masih cadel 'kan? Toh Gaara juga masih cadel. Dan ngomong-ngomong, di mana adikmu itu, Temari?" gadis itu mengukir seringai. Dan Naruto tak mengerti alasannya.

Temari melotot. "Gaara emang masih cadel, tapi dia 'kan juga masih kecil. Kalo udah gede nanti, pasti dia nggak akan cadel lagi," ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Lalu gadis pirang itu membelakanginya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dia kusuruh tidur di rumah supaya nggak diganggu sama anak tomboy kayak kamu lagi."

"Hei—! Tapi kau sendiri 'kan juga tomboy!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Kedua gadis besar ini sedang bertengkarkah? Tapi kenapa anak-anak lain malah tertawa? Naruto melirik ke arah Ino yang mengakak tak karuan. Ha?

"Psst…" Naruto sedikit merinding ketika ia merasa sebuah bisikan lembut di telinganya. Tepat dari arah belakang. "Tenten itu sangat gemas pada Gaara, tapi ia sering bermusuhan dengan Temari. Jadi ia sering berlagak seolah-olah mengejek Gaara di depan Temari," bisikan itu terhenti ketika Naruto menoleh.

Seorang anak gendut berambut cokelat muda. Ia tengah mengunyah sesuatu di dalam mulutnya. Naruto rasa itu permen karet yang Mamanya sangat benci.

"Namaku Chouji," lanjut anak itu lagi. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto, dan menepuknya pelan. "Jadi kau jangan khawatir ya. Anak-anak lain pada ketawa karena Tenten dan Temari memang tidak sedang bertengkar beneran," suara Chouji terdengar begitu pengertian. Membuat Naruto merasakan gemuruh senang di dadanya sekali lagi.

Aaaah! Anak-anak di sini memang menyenangkan.

Si pirang mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk kawan barunya. Dan ia melihat Chouji tertawa keras. Mungkin karena senang? Entahlah. Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menyukai Chouji.

Mungkin perasaannya yang tadi itu benar. Kalau ia memang akan sedikit kesusahan untuk mengingat nama dan wajah-wajah asing ini. Tapi Naruto akan berusaha 'kan?

Karena mereka semua sangat berharga. Mereka… kawan-kawan barunya. Juga orang-orang asing pertama yang Naruto kenal.

Dan Sasuke…?

Naruto melihat sang Uchiha kembali tersenyum padanya. Kali ini lebih lama…

-X-

Semuanya begitu ramai. Anak-anak ini saling berebutan di depan sang tukang es krim yang juga tampak sedikit kesusahan menghadapi kawan-kawan barunya itu. Naruto hanya diam dan menunggu.

Ia kini tengah berdiri agak jauh dari tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Mata birunya menatap keramaian itu dengan sedikit terpesona sementara keringat tak henti-hentinya mengalir di kening berponi pirang miliknya. Matahari siang ini memang sangat ganas.

Sosok di sebelahnya—Chacuke!—semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan kiri Naruto yang sedikit lembab. Naruto dapat mendengar anak tampan itu mendengus keras.

"Jangan sampai kau berebut giliran dan tempat seperti itu dengan mereka, karena kau pasti akan kalah." Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga tengah meliriknya. Mereka bertemu pandang. "Karena itu, saat kau tadi mau ikut-ikutan berebutan di sana, aku langsung melarangmu." Anak jangkung itu menghela nafas.

Naruto merasakan nada kekhawatiran di dalam kalimat Sasuke. Dan itu membuatnya merasa senang.

"Kalau sudah lebih sepi, baru kita ikut mengantri di sana."

Dan ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto teringat akan tiga koin yang Mama berikan untuknya.

Si pirang kecil itu melepaskan genggaman Sasuke padanya, dan merogoh saku celana yang sebelah kanan. Tempat di mana Sasuke menyimpan uangnya agar tidak hilang saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan kemari. Tiba-tiba… Naruto merasa tubuhnya mendingin.

Koin-koin itu tidak ada!

Ia merogoh ke saku yang sebelah kiri, dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia merasa luar biasa panik. Bagaimana ini? Uang yang Mama berikan hilang, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.. Naruto takut Mamanya akan marah. Dan lagi pula, jika uangnya tidak ditemukan, ia jadi tidak bisa membeli es krim.

Sebulir keringat dingin menetes di pipinya. Gawaat~!

"Ada apa?"

Suara tenang itu membuat Naruto menengadah sedikit ke atas. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, lalu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Pasti Sasuke juga akan mengomelinya nanti.

"Chacuke…" Namikaze itu berbisik lirih. "Uang Nayu hilang…"

Keheningan yang sangat tidak nyaman tercipta di antara dua sosok bocah itu. Membuat Naruto makin tidak berani membuka matanya. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Terbersitnya pertanyaan seperti itu di dalam benaknya membuat ia semakin gugup.

Sebaiknya ia pasrah saja ya? U~uuh.

Tetapi setelah beberapa detik ditunggu, ternyata tak ada suara dingin Sasuke yang terdengar, tak ada jitakan kecil terasa di kepalanya, dan itu membuat kedua alis si pirang mengangkat. Eng—apa yang terjadi? Di mana Sasuke? Kenapa pernyatannya barusan tidak direspon sama sekali?

Sedetik setelah ia berpikiran begitu, sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak memasuki sakunya. Apa itu? Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, dan ia—mau tak mau—terpaksa membuka matanya. Rasanya geli sekali, sih…

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya. Sibuk memeriksa kedua saku celana panjangnya dengan serius. Melihat itu, Naruto merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

Apalagi setelah anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapnya, Naruto semakin bingung. Ia harus menangis, tertawa, atau kedua-duanya? Sasuke menatapnya dengan sedikit kilatan khawatir, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengukir cengiran rasa bersalah.

"Benar-benar hilang ya," dapat Naruto dengar gumaman pelan dari sepasang bibir yang hampir selalu tertutup rapat itu. "Kira-kira jatuh di mana tadi?"

Si Namikaze hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya sebelum mengangkat bahu dengan lemas. "Nayu ndak tau, Chacuke…"

Sang Uchiha bangkit dari jongkoknya, dan menatap tukang es krim yang sudah mulai sepi. Di sana hanya tinggal kakak-beradik Hyuuga yang tengah menunggu es krim mereka siap. Sang kakak laki-laki tampak tengah menggenggam kuat-kuat tangan adik perempuannya. Naruto kembali mendengar sebuah dengusan keras.

"Ck. Ya sudahlah," ujar Sasuke sambil meraih tangannya. Lalu hitam kembali bertemu dengan biru. "Kubelikan kau satu es krim. Toh ibuku memberi uang lebih."

Naruto membelalak seketika. "C-chacuke bener-bener mau beliin Nayu es klim?"

"Hn."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Makasyih banyak, Chacuke…"

Sepasang mata biru itu melihat pemilik tangan yang tengah menggandengnya mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya membayar es krim yang kau kasih beberapa hari yang lalu."

Dan Naruto tertawa pelan. Bahagia…

Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk bercerita pada Mama dan Papa soal "petualangannya" hari ini nanti sore.

**Fin**

Finally…!

Akhirnya kelar juga. Ahahaha… *ngakak gila*

Menyenangkan banget ya, masa kanak-kanak itu. *ngelirik ke atas* Jadi pengen balik ke masa-masa dulu, deh. XP

Oh, ada yang nyadar ga, kalo Naruto dikelilingin sama (hampir) anak perempuan semua? Hehe, itu karena biasanya anak-anak perempuan emang lebih tertarik untuk mengenal "anak baru" dari pada anak laki-laki. *pengalaman*

Yosh! 'Kan Rai udah bikinin sekuelnya untuk Mother's Paranoid, now feed me back please… XD

Review minna-chaan…


End file.
